Ravenous
by WRM
Summary: Satisfy the hoennshipping, Yuuharu, RuSa hunger with drabbles. R&R please!
1. Ravenous

_Dedicated to Kyoto-chan!_

Ravenous

"I'm hungry!" May whined to herself after her empty stomach gave a low growl. Although Brendan had heard her, he pretended not to hear it. Instead he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a smirk while she wasn't looking.

May's eyes nearly bulged to the size of saucers when she looked back at Brendan who had pulled out a small bag of chips out of his knapsack. She bit down on her lower lip hearing the ever so loud opening of the bag. Slowly Brendan pulled out a fairly large chip and popped it into his mouth. May looked up at him with pleading eyes as her mouth began to water.

"Brendan?" May squeaked. She cringed with every _crunch_ after _crunch_.

"Mmm… this is just _so_ good!" Brendan cruelly teased.

"You're so mean!" May cried. He chuckled a little, completely satisfied with his little charade, and decided to end May's misery.

"Here, take as much as you like. There's more than enough for the both of us," Brendan held the bag of chips before her. Shyly she put her hand in the bad and pulled out a chip. May then eagerly popped it in and melted in the savoring taste.

"Thank you!"

**The End**


	2. Just Admit It!

_Inspired by Icy-chan, Kanta, and CC! Thank you so much!_

"**Just Admit It!"**

"Well if you like him so much, why are you still traveling with me?" Brendan asked, daring the question. May fell silent and unable to answer.

'_Isn't it obvious?'_ she said in her mind. May searched into his eyes for a reason that was unspoken of but to no avail.

"I don't have time for this!" May said harshly in hopes to end her embarrassment. She walked away with mixed feelings that began to deeply trouble her heart. It wasn't until she heard the sound of footsteps on the gravel behind her that made her stop.

"Quit following me! I have nothing to say to you!"

"You still haven't answered my question, May!"  
Scowling, she spurred around to be with him face to face. With clenched fists, she was ready for any verbal insults.

"What does it matter to you? So what if I'm friends with Wally? At least he's polite unlike you! At least he's friendly unlike you! At least he's not stubborn unlike you! At least-"

"Darn it, May!" Brendan yelled. He planted his hands to wall, blocking May's escape. She looked up at him, startled at his sudden outburst. Brendan paused for a moment then leaned his forehead against May's. He barely let out a sigh of frustration.

"Don't you get it? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Brendan said almost in a whisper. Rubies tinted May's cheeks as her heart began to flutter.

"What are you waiting for? Just say it. I won't be mad, not when you're being honest," May whispered back. He stepped back to give her some space.

"Look who's talking?" he scoffed. They looked at each other comprehensively in silence. Perhaps words were not necessary but just the way they are will be enough for now…for now.

**The End**

_I am willing to take any hoennshipping drabble request at the moment. If you'd like me to write one please specify a word or phrase to be used in (or as the theme of) the drabble. Thank you!_

_Thank goodness! I can login again! While there was that little hiatus I was able to write another drabble. I just have to type it up and upload. Please be patient._


	3. When Did It All Start?

_This sprouted out of my imagination after I fell upon the words "love at first sight"._

"**When Did It All Start?"**

"Was it love at first sight?" Wally asked, breaking the silence of boredom while waiting for May.

"What?" Brendan asked sharply, his comment coming out a little bit louder than he intended.

"When you first met her, was it love at first sight?"

Brendan returned to his former slouching position. He rested his elbows on his knees while his shoulders were a little bit tense. He then made a sharp sound with the air between his lips.

"There's no such thing as love at first sight. How can you truly be in love with someone you do not even know? What that really is, is infatuation."

"Oh really?" Wally asked with the raised eyebrow and smug look. Just as he was about to add more to his comment the door had opened.

"Sorry I took so long. I'll make it up to you guys for waiting for me with," May looked around until she saw one of the vendors in the shade, "crepes! It'll be my treat. Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok!" Wally piped back.

"Do whatever you like," Brendan replied back, averting his gaze from May.

"Great! I'll be back in a couple of minutes," May grinned that put a small fluster on Brendan's face. She quickly trotted away to the vendor with Wally close behind and offering a hand.

"Here, let me pay for yours."

"No really, it's ok!"

Brendan sat back watching with eyes on May smiling playfully. Occasionally she would look back to assure him that everything was under control. Each time their eyes met she would emotionally touch Brendan in a tender spot. She was still the same girl next door when they had first met and that was one of the simplest things he loved about her.

"I guess it's not so bad. Maybe there is such a thing as love at first sight," Brendan thought to himself.

**End**


	4. Integrity

_Requested by Kyoto-chan and this time it's a RuSa drabble!_

**Integrity**

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sapphire's face tightened into a frown. Her brown hair was not hidden beneath a bandana but pulled back into a fairly neat short ponytail. Although her signature long bangs on both sides of her face remained untouched. The frilly blue dress was a whole another issue. Ruby had refused to have his work on filthy skin. It's been years since Sapphire was squeaky clean and in a girly dress all together.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Sapphire grumbled.

"Are you finished yet? Did you forget how buttons and zippers work?" Ruby snickered.

"No!" she quickly yelled back, her voice passing through the closed door.

"Then hurry up, Wild Girl!"

Sapphire growled, returning her gaze to her reflection. She took a deep breath and exhaled. The nervousness still sat on her chest.

On the other side of the door, Ruby's patience was being tested. His arms were crossed while his eyes were closed into a contemplative look. There wasn't anymore rustles, so he assumed she must be done. A nervous twitched found its way to Ruby's brown at this point.

He then heard the door click open. The sound of shaky heels reached his ears as he turned his head to Sapphire's presence. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be stunned at what he saw. A short but soft gasp escaped from him without his notice.

Sapphire stood a baby step away from the door. Her posture was tensed in this awkwardness. She kept her gaze from meeting his. Here was the moment of truth.

Ruby looked at her from head to toe. Never had he imagined the lacy blue dress with beaded handwork compliment Sapphire's complexion. The dress showed off her collarbone with the small butterfly sleeves allowing her some movement to her arms. Layered down with scallop trims the dress ended just above her knee for more freedom to walk or in her case run. Although she probably won't get very far since she was in heels.

"This is so embarrassing," Sapphire grumbled, snapping Ruby back to reality.

Her right tinted cheek was to him. Looking down her long bangs hid her shyness away from Ruby. Anything could happen at this moment.

"Why? It suites you and you look wonderful. Don't hide it, Sapphire," Ruby said in a tone that was serious. But at the same time, he sounded too gentle to be coming from himself.

Sapphire finally looked up to meet his gaze. Starring into his scarlet eyes she could see the sincerity of his words. Of course, she would never let him know what she really thought of him and the dress.

"It's still embarrassing," she mumbled.

"I know," Ruby chuckled half-heartedly, "I know…"

**The End**


	5. Summer Night

_I now present a Yuuharu drabble!_

**Summer Night**

Haruka sat on the cool wooden floors with a fan in her right hand and her legs dangling off the side. She wiggled her toes among the long bladed grass in amusement. Haruka's upturned eyes were to the evening starry sky. Sweet smells from Bellossoms' flowers were carried in the breeze. She welcomed the refreshing air that briefly stirred her long chestnut coloured bangs but then settled back to frame her face. After it came to pass, she leaned back on her left arm and resumed her gentle fanning.

Spotting his beloved friend, Yuuki padded his way to her over the tatami mats. He lazily descended to his knees right behind Haruka. The summer heat was really getting to him. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead while his breathing was pressing a little faster.

"It's so hot tonight," Haruka stated leisurely to her company. She continued to softly fan herself.

Yuuki placed his chin on her shoulder. He caught the last whiff from Haruka's fan before she suddenly stops fanning. Although he was behind the tiered closed eyes, he could sense the flushed rouge on Haruka's cheeks.

"Yuuki, are you not feeling well?" She felt the vibration from his throat that hummed a disagreement.

"Sorry," Yuuki breathed.

"For what?"

"For making you worry. I hate it when you do that."

A faint smile crept over her face.

"Then don't make me worry," she then brought down the fan hard, generating a quick wind to blow against Yuuki's face.

"Refreshing," he sighed. Yuuki quickly placed a peck on Haruka's check before withdrawing back from her reach.

"Good night Haruka," he said before staggering away on numb feet.

"Good night," she mirrored back.

Once again she continued to fan herself but this time a little bit faster. Her heart rate head quickened. After all, it was a summer evening.

**The End**


	6. Rescue

_For Kyoto-chan:_

**Rescue**

May perched herself on the flat rock near the edge of the small cliff. Looking ahead she had the panoramic view of the vast landscape just above the coniferous evergreen treetops. A calm serene break from the journey through Hoenn put her at ease.

She jumped up to her feet, rejuvenated and ready for her adventure. May reached out behind her, groping her fanny pack for her Pokenav. Upon finding the yellow gadget she eagerly pulled it out and watched the contraption unfold itself.

"So," May spun around on her heel and started walking aimlessly," I'll just keep walking along this route and I'll be-"

May's sentence was cut short when she felt herself falling, gravity pulling her down. Quickly reaching out she was able to grab hold of the cliff's overhang. May felt her body thrashing from side to side as she desperately tried to hang on. Adrenaline still rushing through her.

"Ok, I'm ok," May reassured herself, panting. She swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath. May peered down to see just how high off the ground she was.

"It's too high!" May squeaked, tightly shutting her eyes.

"Did the Skitty get stuck up there and can't come back down?"

May quickly looked back down and saw Brendan smirking at her. Although she was glad to see him, this really wasn't the time for jokes, let alone flirt. Her grip was slipping.

"Get me off this freakin' cliff's overhang!"

"Just let go," he simply stated, now standing just below her.

"What?" May yelped, desperately trying to strengthen her hold.

"Skittys always land their feet."

"Brendan, I don't have nine lives and I'm not a Skitty!" May shrieked back as she was hanging on her fingernails.

"Trust me, I'll-"

"Brendan!" May screamed once she lost her hold.

She felt herself plummeting downward, her world spinning quickly. Time was fast forward. May yelped when she felt her back being pressed with her knees to her chest. But she also heard a grunt.

When everything stopped moving, May cautiously opened her eyes. In the arms of another she looked up to see his charming face. He showed his worry and relief in that one grin.

"I'll catch you when you fall, May," Brendan whispered tenderly.

**End**


	7. If It Wasn't For His Big Mouth

**If you'd like me to do a drabble for you, I won't have anything up in the next week or so. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

_Styled and designed for Kyoto-chan:_

**If It Wasn't For His Big Mouth**

"May?" Brendan called as he slowly opened the front door and stepped onto the wax wooden floor.

He saw her mother outside in the garden and she said May was inside the house. Brendan scanned the small kitchen in back but there was no sign of her there. He then looked over to the lounge area. The TV was turned off and not a single person was sitting on the couch.

"Where could she be?" Brendan said to himself as he leaned against the wall by the stairs.

"What's that smell?"

Brendan quickly looked up the stairwell. The smell of something burning was coming from upstairs. Without a second thought, Brendan rushed up the stairs, round the corner, and burst open the door to May's room.

"Brendan?" May squeaked, abruptly dropping the hair straightener in her hand.

He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Brendan collapsed on his side to the edge of the door frame. He then rolled onto his back and brought a hand to run through his hair.

"I ran up here worried about you. Yet all this time you were just burning your stupid hair," Brendan huffed out loud. Although he had good intentions, there are some things better left unsaid.

"Ouch! That hair dryer hurt, May!"

**End**


	8. Last Day Together

_Thank goodness this isn't a chaptered fiction. Otherwise, this would have been the end._

**Last Day Together**

"Brendan, why did you take me to all those nice places, when I know you hate it?"

He huffs a little at her comment, not wanting to voice it just yet. Or better yet, he didn't want to accept it just yet. It was something he'd deal with later.

"Because, these are places you like," Brendan simply replies but May shakes her head from side to side.

"Silly, it doesn't matter where you take me. Just you being here is enough," she says to him, almost in a whisper.

May looks on to the sunset with Brendan at her side. Her vision starts to blur. Lips quivering, May begins to tremble. She'd be leaving Brendan just as the sun was leaving them.

_'Before my worst fear was death. But now…'_ May glances at Brendan, '…_now it's leaving him._ _After today, how can I leave him now? How will he cope? Can I be sure that he will be able to smile again?'_

Brendan held May in his arms. He felt her body relax against his frame as they watch the sunset together on the beach. Savoring each and every last moment he had with her...

"May?" He whispered, noticing her quietness.

_'Even if I don't want to go, it's out of my hands. My body is getting weaker each passing moment. I can't say this was the worst day of my life...because it was the greatest...because of you...Brendan."_

"The sunset is so beautiful. I've never seen it so clearly before. Colours that are so vibrant," May finally replies, almost as a means of a distraction.

Brendan breaths her name as he nestls his lips into her chestnut hair. Their story was ending. Their happy dream was disappearing.

"Who are you?"

"May?"

"Don't you see him, Brendan? He's dressed in the most beautiful white robes I've ever seen."

"May?" Brendan tightens his hold on May. He did not want to accept it. Not yet...

"The light is so welcoming..."

'_No!_' Brendan mentally screams. And for the first time in May's presence he wept.

"Do cry...please don't cry...Everything will be alright...you'll see...I promise..."

And with one sweep, Brendan felt May breathe her last.

"MAY!"

**END**


	9. Conflict

**Conflict**

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you!" May yells, still keeping her face away from him.

"May!" Brendan quickly grabs hold of her wrist, preventing her from taking another step.

"What's the matter with you?" he asks, now in a softer tone.

She looks at him, angry that at how naive he could be. But at the same time confused as to why she felt this way. Why on earth should she feel jealous? Was he someone worth this much trouble to her? Out of frustration she just wanted to cry but never in front of him. For whatever reason, this was a side she didn't want him to see. Instead, she lets out a sigh of surrender and continues to walk away.

On the other hand, this was something Brendan wasn't going to let slip by. He charged forward, wrapping his arms around May's waist. With the momentum of his weight, he tackles her to the ground. Yet at the same time he shouldered the fall for her.

"Brendan! What are you doing!" May screams while trying to push away from him.

"I'm sorry"

At his sudden words, May immediately stops fighting back.

"I don't how, but I know it's something that I did that upset you."

May remained quiet for a moment.

"Forget it. It's stupid."

Despite her comment, she wasn't very convincing to Brendan.

"No it's not! If it was stupid you wouldn't be this upset!"

One way or another, he was going to get his answer. So for the time being, he tightens his hold around her waist. He would wait as long as it took for her to be ready to talk.

**End**

_Sorry, I think it's best if I just left it here for your imagination. Feel free to review!_


	10. Haphazard

_Oh, stop binding yourself to negativity! Kyoto-chan, CC-kun, I hope you don't mind that I combined your requests. _

**Haphazard**

Haruka stared at them. She couldn't move. Her strength was failing, the will within her gone. She was backed into the wall, cornered, trapped. It was worse then the talking and snickering she heard behind her back. This was a direct attack.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"No one understands you with that funny accent!"

"It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Like duh!"

"_Please sto-"_ Haruka's voice was lost in her enemy's laughter.

Quickly she buried her face in her hands, hoping for the end of this torment. Haruka could still hear the other kids laughing at her even more loudly. She couldn't breathe in this suffocation.

'_Someone…_

_Please…_

_Help…'_

"What's going on here?"

Haruka kept her face in her hands; still afraid to show her face. She could hear their shock and the quick shuffle of feet.

"It's Yuuki!"

"Quick! Run away!"

Slowly their steps became a distant whisper. Finally she withdrew her hands. Before her stood the one that answered her silent prayer: Yuuki.

**Fini**


	11. Unspoken Words

_I've made a decision:  
_**Request Closed Until Further Notice.  
**_Perhaps when things calm down a bit, I'll be fit to take on these requests again. Sorry for the inconvenience._

**Unspoken Words**

It was awkward to be standing there. His scarlet eyes lazily gazed around the room. Boxes and newspaper were scattered everywhere with items being packed away, ready for the truck. He knew she was avoiding the subject just as he was. It was not until he saw the lone memento on the desk, the one thing that hadn't been wrapped up yet, that he forgot what was troubling him.

"Wow! I can't believe you kept it!" Brendan then grasped the edge of the frame. She walked over to where he stood and peered down at the picture. The girl couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Of course, I kept it! I forget what we were arguing about, but Wally just had to take it," May commented with a sad smile. She then took the photo in her hand, returning to her previous task.

"I should put this in the box with all the other-" May looked back at the hand that stopped her.

"Sorry…" he said gently letting go of her. She only gave him another one of her smile that always said something more to him.

_I know…I know…_

**End**


	12. Skipping Stones

**Skipping Stones**

Mitsuru seated himself in the soft sand. He watched the soft waves roll in, brushing up against his feet for a mere second. Then it would fall back, disappearing in veins around the river rocks and back to the sea. He adjusted himself seeing the wave pull further back then before. The wave roared a bit as it pushed forward, reaching Mitsuru's outstretched hand. But as always the wave would fall back. Even then, Mitsuru couldn't catch the it. She was impossible to catch.

He looked up to the boy that stood beside him. The ocean breeze would breathe upon his platnium blond hair as a distraction. But with scarlet eyes, he squinted and waited for the wind to pass. Slowly but surely, he would conquer this abstraction. With Mitsuru's emerald eyes, he watched Yuuki draw back his right arm. The smooth flat river rock held loosely within Yuuki's fingers. And with one fluid motion, the rock was thrown into the vast ocean.

The two boys watched with keen eyes the small rock travel up the sea. It skidded in far distances, creating small gentle impacting ripples. Naturally, the rock settled in the water, ending it's journey. But it traveled far none the less.

Mitsuru's eyes soften with the melancholy smile on his lips. Those two will travel far too.

**End**


	13. Honestly

_I haven't been uploading these neglected drabbles lately. Shame on me. _

**Honestly**

"Honestly, your wasting your breath, Brendan. Of all the girls in the world, why do you seek me?"  
"You really don't get it do you?"  
May twitched at the mock of his voice.  
"After all this time you still don't get?"  
_'Watch it, Buddy!'_  
"Of all the people that knows what I'm going through, it's you. You're the one that make me forget the trouble I'm in. Then there's that impossible dream you don't give up on. By doing so, you've convinced me to achieve my own dream. May, you've got a good heart and that's what I like about you."  
May remained silent for the moment, taking it all in. She grinned a little at what had become of them.  
"It's not at all an infatuation?"  
He smirked.  
"And yes, the way you look at me."

**End**


	14. Mimic

**Mimic**

The young boy peeped though the tall wet grass. There he saw not one but two trainers within the Mimic Circle. Finally, he could practice his technique, but who should he choose?

"You're always like this! Why can't you just see pass his faults?" May yelled.

Her stance was rather different from what the young boy was used to. Still, he gave it his best. He stretched his right foot back so that all his weight was on the ball of his left foot. Already he felt like he was losing his balance. Maybe her boyfriend would be easier to mimic.

"Why? We don't have time for this May! We don't have time for-" Brendan stopped when he caught sight of his copied movements.

"Hey, eyes over here! If you don't want to stay then fine. I don't need you help."

The boy youngest then copied May's pose. He rolled his heels back so that his feet were flat on the ground. Then he brought his closed fist to his side and look straight ahead. Like hers, his eyes held a tone of seriousness.

"Fine. I've had it with you. So I'll just go on ahead without you."  
He and Brendan said with the cold shoulder turn.

"AND STOP COYPING ME!" Brendan yelled while the boy flinched.  
May, her small Oddish, and the young boy watched Brendan disappear within the tall wet curtain of grass.

"Sorry you had to go through that. He's just frustrated. He didn't mean any harm," May appologized to the young boy and her Oddish.

"I should be the one appologizing. I'm sorry that it ended that way with you now exboyfriend because of me," the youngster then bowed his head in shame.

"What? Oh don't worry about it. He is always like this in training. We were never together in the first place," May said, but in a way that it was directed more to herself. "So we're not apart now..."

**End**


	15. Red Spot

_I'm not sure, but I think Sapphire's Torchic is named 'Chiyamo'. I have no idea if I'm reading the Katakana characters correctly…_

**Red Spot**

Standing by her trainer's right side, the Torchic silently observed all of Sapphire's actions. She watched the young girl dip her hands into the gentle brook and scoop the fresh water to splash on her face. A little bit colder than what she had expected, the brunette shock her head with her long locks swaying from side to side. Whistling a small laughter at her trainer, Sapphire smiled back at Chiyamo warmheartedly. But there was something on Sapphire's face that caught the little fire bird's attention.

Noticing Chiyamo's notion, Sapphire gently touched her left cheek. Quickly, Sapphire gazed upon her reflection in the waters. There she saw what it was: a red spot, a blemish. The fire bird watched her trainer's face tighten into an unreadable expression. Should she be worried?

"Ew, it's Sapphire," a voice from behind mocked. Seeing the familiar face, Chiyamo lowered her guard. Contrary to her Torchic, Sapphire glared over her right shoulder at the arrival of an unwanted company.

"You're not exactly the person I-hey…" trailing off her sentence, Ruby leaned forward to inspect the small red spot on Sapphire's slightly blushing face.

"Are you in love?"

"I-is this your idea of a joke?" Sapphire exclaimed while covering her left cheek; but she couldn't hide herself from further blushing.

"Well are you or not? It's a simple question, Sapphire. But with the way you're blushing, I guess you are. So who's the lucky guy I should pity?" Ruby stated while crossing his arms over his chest. With playful eyes, he waited for Sapphire's amusing response.

Walking forward with Chiyamo by her side, Sapphire briefly stopped beside Ruby. Her eyes forward, for she refused to have him fully comprehend her softly spoken words with her body language.

"_Only a fool would be in love with you."_

As she quickly walked away, Ruby opened his mouth to say something, but decided to let it be. He knew he brought this upon himself, but he also knew that Sapphire was hurting more than him.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Only a fool…"_

With a pained look on her face, Chiyamo nuzzled her feathers against Sapphire's cheek to comfort her. They were far away from the one that troubled her trainer. Yet there was no use to deny such things, for Chiyamo could still see the red spot. Even if there never was a red spot, the tears flowing down Sapphire's cheeks were enough for proof.

"_Only a fool like me would be in love with you!"_

**The End**


	16. Cheer Up!

_I wrote this on the forums a long time ago. For some reason, I never got around to uploading it here. Sorry about that._

**Cheer Up!**_  
_

_'I lost...to him...again...'_ May fell to her knees. Her long bangs draped over her face, casting a shadow to conceal her embarrassment.  
"Looks like I win again, May. So what's the score now? Five to one, is it? At this rate, you'll never catch up," Brendan chuckles.  
"Does that make me a bad trainer? Am I really no match for you?"  
"With an attitude like that, it's no wonder that you lost."  
May flinched at his words.  
He then stood before her with his face tightened to an unreadable expression. After contemplating the matter, he let out a sigh and soften up a bit.  
"Why do you think I train so hard? For whom do you think I'm doing this for? Of course you're a match for me. Every time we battle, I always think I'm going lose to you. You're my rival; therefore, you are a worthy opponent. Besides, your pokemon love you, May."  
She looked up to him, catching him a little off guard. After a moment of thought, she started to laugh.  
"Hey, what's so funny?"  
"Since when did you get so sentimental? Is this even the same rash Brendan I know?" May continued to laugh even harder.  
"Whatever, that's the last time I ever do something nice for you," Brendan huffed in frustration. He threw his hands up in the air as if to physically knock off the subject.  
"It's because of a _girl_, isn't it?"  
He froze at the comment. Turning around, he looked at her disdainfully.  
"_What?_"  
"Oh ho, so it i_s_ a girl!"  
"Don't be stupid, May!"  
"C'mon, you can tell me. Who's the lucky gal that was able to break your heart of stone?"  
"You are so annoying!" Brendan grumbled while messing May's bandana with a stressed hand.  
"Brendan!"  
"What?" He looked back at her, wondering if this was even going to be anything worth listening for.  
"Thank you." She then gave him another one of her signature smiles.

**End**


	17. Waiting For The Rain To Stop

Waiting For The Rain To Stop

"Argh! When did the rain get so heavy? I thought it was suppose to be sunny!" May complained as she ran along side with Brendan.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just find someplace to wait until the rain stops. Looks, there's a spot over there!" quickly the two ran and took shelter under the one with an awning.

"Do you think... the rain will last very long?" May asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Who knows...It might go away in an hour or so..." Brendan replied, also trying to catch his breath. He took a look at May to see how she was doing, but it only ended up with him quickly looking away in embarrassment. He could tell she was just as soaked to the bone he was and a little cold as their clothes clung to their bodies from the rain.

"Huh? What's wrong?" May asked after taking notice of Brendan's abruptness.

"N-no, it's nothing." Brendan stammered.

"What? Hey, c'mon. Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!" he tried very hard not to look at May as he said this.

"Fine..." May pouted. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking away from him.

Seeing this from the side, Brendan relaxed a bit, but still refrained from looking at May. He looked up to the sky, silently wishing the sun would come out as soon as possible... and banish the wolf inside him.


	18. Graduation

Graduation

Exhausted from the long day, Brendan rested is arms on the windowsill. He could see his classmates rushing about, saying their tearful goodbyes and such. Today was graduation, and like his classmates he'd be leaving the academy too...along with May.

'Speaking of May, where is she? Wasn't she the one that told me to wait for her here?," Brendan thought.

As if on cue to answer his question, he heard the classroom door slide open followed by an exasperated sigh that he became accustomed to hear.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Brendan," May apologized as she settled herself beside Brendan.

"It's fine. Where you able to get it?"

"No, it looked like someone beat me to it," May said in defeat but somehow still managed give a short laugh.

"Oh..." was all Brendan could say. He knew that May had taken interest to one of the boys in his class, and like many of the other girls in his class, May had gone on a mission to ask for the second button. However, with the result of her efforts coming to this, he knew better than anyone that May was just putting a strong front. Sure enough, the side glance he took confirmed his thoughts.

"Don't make such a face, Brendan. I'm fine really, so stop worrying already. You know I prepared myself if something like this would happen. Oh, that's right! Did anyone ask for your second button?"

"Yeah, but I declined," Brendan replied flatly.

"I should of known," May shock her head in dismay, "that this would have happened. You always wanted to keep everything neat and tidy. A missing button would just be unsightly."

"That's exactly right. Anyways, why is it the second button anyway? Shouldn't it be the first?"

A sad smile crept up on May's face as she averted her gaze away from Brendan.

"You know we practically grew up here wearing this same uniform when we started at the academy. When it was so cold in the winter, when it was spring under the sweet smelling cherry blossoms, we had to wear this to school everyday. And on the guys' uniform, the second button is closest to the heart. So when a guy gives a girl his second button, it's like saying, 'Everyday, since the beginning, you are the closest person to my heart.'" May paused a bit while looking down at her feet before continuing.

"It's stupid isn't it? How on earth," May turned to face Brendan, "could I be..."

Before her, with a serious expression on his face, Brendan stretched out his hand towards May. Looking down at his hand, she could see there was a button and on his shirt, closest to his heart, were a pair of ripped threads.

"Brendan, what–"

"Even before we started at the academy, you are the closest person to my heart."


	19. Clastraphobia

Claustrophobia

"B-Brendan!" May squeaked as she was sandwiched between Brendan and the wall of the elevator.

"Sorry. Don't worry. I won't try anything. I know it's painful, but we'll be out of here soon enough."

Taking comfort in his words, May started to relax a little. Taking a glance at the elevator buttons, she could see it would be a while before they reached the second button from all the frequent stops. Looking past Brendan's shoulder, and feeling the sudden gravity before the stop, her fear returned.

It didn't take long for Brendan to notice that May had started shivering ever so slightly as more people began to fill in the elevator during the last stop. Trying to distract her, he let out loud sigh and leaned into May's right ear.

"May, stay calm. I'm still here. Just close your eyes, and listen to my voice," Brendan softly whispered.

Putting her trust in him, she obediently closed her eyes and listened to Brendan's warm voice. The things he whispered, the recalled memories, were able to put May in another place far away from the elevator as time passed.

"May, we're here," Brendan said as he took a step back.

Before May knew it, the elevator had cleared out and they had finally reached the second floor. She was forever grateful to Brendan, but somewhere along the line, she wished they were stuck on the crowded elevator a little longer...


	20. Stepping On A Secret Message

**Stepping On A Secret Message**

They've been traveling together for awhile, but it wasn't until recently that Brendan took noticed something odd with May shoes.

"May, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Stopping in her tracks, she turned around to face him properly.

"Ok... what is it?"

"Why do you have Contest Ribbon written on the left sole of your shoe?"

"Oh," she timidly began, "you might think it's silly. Because I wrote it on the bottom of my shoe, every step I take, I feel like I'm literally one step closer to accomplishing my goal."

"I see..." Brendan then crooked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Then my name on your right--"

"W-what? There's nothing there!" May quickly shuffled right foot back, kicking up a little dust cloud.

"I'm just kidding, May," Brendan chuckled as he patted her shoulder and walked on ahead.

Just when she was about to say something back at him, May couldn't help but notice something on the soles of Brendan's shoes: Gym Badge and May.


	21. Hate Loving You

**Hate Loving You**

"Brendan, you idiot!" May yelled as she pounded her fists onto Brendan's chest.

"May, what--" It wasn't unusual for her to call him an idiot or hit him, but something was different this time. He stopped himself when he felt May's tears fall onto his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I hate you! I hate you so much! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I hardly ever see you, yet you're always on my mind. Then when I do see you, my heart starts pounding in my chest that it hurts. I can't concentrate on battles or anything when you're around. It's so frustrating. When I talk to you, I'm don't even feel like myself. I can't stand this feeling anymore. I hate it! I hate you!" May sobbed while tears freely cascaded down her face.

Brendan's eyes soften. He understood everything. It made him happy hearing all this, yet sad at the same time at the sight of May being all torn up inside. He reached out and cradled her face in his hands. One by one he kissed the tears off May's cheek.

"I hate you," May whispered.

"I know," he replied, catching another tear in his lips.

"I really hate you...Brendan."

"I love you too, May."


	22. Side Effects and After Effects

**Side Effects And After Effects**

Sniff… sniff… SNIFF…

"For goodness sake, May. You should be in bed. Resting."

Even with a glare, May's eyes were a bit glazed. She hated to admit just how bad she was feeling under the weather. Light headed, body drained, eyelids heavy, the side effects of the medicine were definitely kicking in, and yet her nose was still runny.

"Brendan, I told you –sniff – I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine… Whoa, hey!"

Collapsing into Brendan's arms, the last of May's strength in her legs gone. Her breathing was slightly laboured, and she was feeling a little feverish. Whether it was from seeing the look of concern on Brendan's face or her cold, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Honestly," Brendan started with an exasperated sigh as he helped May up, "one day of rest wouldn't kill you, May. The contest hall isn't going anywhere. Let's go back to the Pokemon Centre."

"Brendan?"

"Hm?"

"Can you give me a piggy-back ride?"

Brendan's eyes softened. "… Fine. Just this once."

After the two were set, they headed back. The Pokemon Centre wasn't too far away; thank goodness they hadn't left town. As limp as a little leaf, May rested her head against Brendan's shoulder. Slowly surrendering to the drowsy side effects, May was asleep within minutes. In order not to wake her, Brendan had to hold in his laughter when he heard her tiny snores.

The Pokemon Centre was within sight. At first, to his surprise, May was quite light, but as they neared the building, Brendan was starting to lose his strength. If May were awake, Brendan had a feeling she'd probably smack him with the last of her strength for even mouthing the word heavy. Before he knew it, his breathing was laboured. They were only a couple of steps away from the Pokemon Centre, and Brendan's nose has started to run.


	23. Say I'm Cute

**Say I'm Cute**

May gingerly touched her bandanna where Steven had patted her head earlier. Reminiscing on words, she couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought. Brendan on the other hand, having witness the whole spectacle, felt an eye twitch coming along.

"You look stupid," Brendan blurted out to his childhood friend.

"Ehehe~ oh well~" May dreamily replied.

"That's it? No 'What are you talking about?' No 'Shut up, Brendan'?"

"Oh, Brendan~ You just wouldn't understand how a girl feels when a guy says she's cute," May answered with a sigh.

"So you'd fall for any guy that says you're cute?"

There was no mistake in his voice. The seriousness in his tone was able to snap May out of her fantasy world. She turned to face him properly only to see Brendan's eyes downcast away from her.

"If I called you cute," Brendan started, "would you fall for me too?"


End file.
